Die Gelegenheit zu Lieben
by SamG452
Summary: Logans Gedanken... (M/L)


Titel : Die Gelegenheit zu lieben  
  
Autorin: SamG  
  
Inhalt: ach ich bin nicht gut in so was... müsster schon lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: mir gehört alles und wer JC und CE sind weiß ich sowieso net.. ne warn alles nur nen scherz.... L  
  
Rating: -  
  
Pairing: Max / Logan (was denn sonst?)  
  
Die Gelegenheit zu Lieben....  
  
Die Gelegenheit zu Lieben....  
  
wie oft hatte ich sie schon gehabt und doch ungenutzt verstreichen lassen?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
Und ich will mich auch nicht daran erinnern.  
  
Warum war ich nur so dumm und habe damals nicht erkannt, dass ich hätte handeln müssen?  
  
Nun ist alles vorbei und zu spät.  
  
Mein Gott was würde ich alles tun um die Zeit zurück zu drehen?  
  
Ich würde mein Leben geben. Meine ganze Existenz vorbei fliegen lassen um sie zu retten.  
  
Was brachte mir das Leben ohne sie? Ich hatte nichts, ich war nichts....  
  
Verzweifelt fuhr ich mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und bettete dann meinen Kopf in ihnen.  
  
Mein Herz tat so unendlich weh. Es war schwerer als das ich es tragen kann....  
  
War es meine Schuld? Alle sagen, dass sie es nicht war. Das ich nichts hätte tun können. Das alles sowieso aussichtslos war. Niemand hätte es vorher sehen können.  
  
Aber ich bin der Ansicht das ich es hätte können. Durch meine Schuld ist sie tot. Alles meine Schuld.....  
  
Ich griff langsam nach einem Bild von ihr in einem schwarzen Rahmen. Sie lächelte darauf.  
  
Viel zu selten habe ich sie lächeln sehn.  
  
Wütend schmiss ich das Bild gegen die nächstliegende Wand. Und noch bevor es aufschlug bereute ich meine Tat....  
  
Fast weinerlich kroch ich zu den Scherben meiner Vergangenheit und las sie auf. Wie vorprogrammiert schnitt ich mich an einer von ihnen. Wollte das Schicksal mich zu Verzweiflung treiben? Ich glaube ja...  
  
Das Foto hatte so gut wie keinen Schaden genommen, aber es fügte mir mit seinem bloßen Anblick welchen zu.  
  
Alles um mich herum machte das. Denn alles erinnerte mich an sie. . .  
  
Die fast abgebrannten Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Wie oft hatte sie sie angezündet und wie oft hatte ich sie, wenn sie gegangen war gelöscht? Wie oft saßen wir gemütlich, nichts ahnend in ihrem Schein?  
  
Der Topf mit meinem Essen von vor einer Woche stand noch auf dem Herd. Seit Tagen aß ich nichts mehr. Dazu war ich nicht im Stande. Ich wünschte er würde da nicht stehen, sondern von ihr ein weiteres mal in die Spüle gefeuert werden. Das wäre wenigstens ein Zeichen das sie noch da wäre. . .  
  
Die Tischdecke die sie einmal mit Rotwein bekleckert hatte weil sie über einen Witz von mir lachte.  
  
Der Fleck ist immer noch leicht zu sehen, und ich bin froh darüber. Obwohl ich ihn so manches Mal fast herausgeschnitten hätte. Aus Wut auf mich selbst.  
  
Und ich höre noch immer ihre weiche Stimme in meinen Ohren.  
  
Aber mit der Zeit verschwindet meine Erinnerung an sie.  
  
Früher hatte ich mir alles fein säuberlich eingeprägt, wenn sie dann mal nicht da war ,konnte ich es raus kramen.  
  
Wenn sie dann ging, im Groll auf mich, auf sich selbst, weil wir uns stritten, weil wir uns liebten und dies nicht ertrugen, wenn sie weg musste, wenn sie mit Freunden weg ging und ich nicht mit wollte, weil ich mich lieber in die Arbeit vergrub.  
  
Wenn ich ihr sagte : "Tut mir leid, ich habe... "  
  
".... habe noch zu arbeiten. Ja ich weiß, das sagst du immer."  
  
Und sie mich dann traurig blickend verließ, aber am nächsten Tag wieder kam, so als wäre nie etwas geschehen.  
  
Sie war mir nicht böse, aber ich mir. Ich habe die Momente mit ihr einfach so verstreichen lassen. Ich hätte sie nutzen sollen. . .  
  
Und wieder breche ich zusammen, hier auf dem kaltem Boden, und weine wie ein kleiner Junge. Um sie.  
  
Mit ihr wurde mir meine Luft zum atmen genommen. Scheiße, ich habe sie mir selbst genommen!  
  
Und so wie die Erinnerung an sie verschwindet, sich förmlich auflöst, so verschwindet auch alles andere was von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugte auch. Ihr Geruch in unserem Bett. Dieser süße Duft der mich um den Verstand bringt. Ganz leise, ohne Vorwarnung.  
  
Der Duft aus ihren Kleidern.  
  
Ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Ihr Bild vor meinen Augen.  
  
So wie sich das alles um mich herum auflöst, so scheint das auch mit mir zu passieren.  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl das ich bald nicht mehr existieren werde, egal ob ich er zu verhindern versuche oder nicht. Denn NICHTS hat noch einen Sinn...  
  
Wenn ich an unsere Guten Tage zurück denke muss ich lachen, aber gleichzeitig auch bitter weinen. Mit Tränen, aber auch mit der Seele.  
  
Sie hat mich immer beschützt. Und als es darauf ankam, konnte ich sie nicht beschützen. Und das ist es was mich am meisten quält.  
  
Die Unfähigkeit.  
  
Das Versagen.  
  
Ich mache es immer wieder, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß das ich es nicht sollte, das es zu sehr schmerzt.  
  
Und doch, nun stehe ich wieder hier vor ihrem Grab und lasse den Regen auf mich nieder prasseln.  
  
Es ist so als wollte der Himmel mich bestrafen, als wolle er mir damit, mit seiner Schwärze zeigen wie viel ich falsch gemacht habe.  
  
Wenn ich auf die Schrift die den Grabstein ziert starre zerreißt es mich innerlich.  
  
Ich wünsche mir das ich ihnen da unten Gesellschaft leisten kann.  
  
Ich weiß das würde sie nicht wollen, sie würde wollen das ich wieder glücklich werde. Aber wie soll ich glücklich werden wenn mein Glück tief unter der kalten Erde begraben liegt?  
  
Langsam sacke ich auf meine Knie, will sie um Vergebung bitten.  
  
Voller Wut schlage ich mit meinen Händen auf den Grabstein ein bis sie bluten.  
  
Aber ich spüre den Schmerz nicht.  
  
Nicht einmal als ich das Blut über den schwarzen Stein laufen seh.  
  
Dann greife ich in meine Manteltasche. Unwissend und zugleich wissend was ich dort finden werde.  
  
Und niemand hörte den Schuss durch die Nacht jagen als Logan Cale auf dem Grab seiner Frau und seinem ungeborenen Kind tot zusammen sackte. 


End file.
